Destiny Or not? ( charmix the next generation of winx remake)
by KatScratch69
Summary: Sky and Bloom together have triplets, two lovely baby girls and a boy. Seven months later their daughter ember gets kidnapped by the Trix, who end up raising her as one of them, since they can sense a strong power coming from her. They think she might be more powerful then her mother. At age 16 she finds out shes adopted and seeks to find her parents and get revenge on the trix.
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny Or Not? ( winx next gen fan fic/ comic )**

 **Chapter one: The beginning**

Sky cringed as he sat outside the bedroom hearing Blooms cry's of pain as she was giving birth. She wasn't due for at lest a week but she ended up having to have them sooner then they thought. Sky sat there clenching his fists tightly, he felt useless not being able to help Bloom with the pain of birth.

"Sky, don't worry she will be fine." Queen Marian said reassuringly as she placed a hand gently on his shoulder, giving him a kind warm smile. She knew the hardships that came with having kids, but she knew Bloom was strong and could handle it.

"That's right, she's a winx, this is nothing for her compared to all the battles she fought with her friends." King Oritel added with a nod. They wouldn't admit they too were worried, but of course they would be anyway, they were her parents after all.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Daphne came out drying her hands with a cloth, a smile on her face as she looked at the others. The maids back in the room were cleaning off the babies and tidying up the room.

Sky once seeing Daphne, jumped up and rushed over to her.

" So- are they okay? Did they make it? Is Bloom okay?" He asked with a clearly worried tone in his voice. Daphne chuckled a bit and nodded.

"Yes sky, your kids and Bloom are fine, blooms just a but tired, but nothing that a rest wont fix." She then showed them into the room once bloom was cleaned up, her three new born babies in in her arms, and on her lap.

"T-three t-there's three?" Sky asked in shock hi eyes wide, he didn't expect her to have triplets, maybe just one or twins but triplets never crossed his mind once. Bloom looked up at him and her parents tiredly and smiled. Marian of course had tears of joy and went over at once and hugged bloom before going over her grand-kids.

Oritel chuckled crossing his arms as he stayed standing beside Sky, before looking over at him.

" I know being a father is hard, of course we only raised Bloom when she was eighteen, but we did raise Daphne too. If you ever need advice or a little bit of help, feel free to ask us." He said placing a hand on Sky's shoulder.

Sky blinked looking up at him before he smiled and nodded, hearing that made him kinda less nervous then he was a few minutes ago. Hearing he had someone there to help if needed made him happy. Sky the turned back towards Bloom and walked over kissing her on her forehead.

"How are you feeling my princess?" He asked with a slight chuckle and a smirk.

"Oh sky, I'm fine, just tired but a nap will fix that." Bloom replied before she pecked sky on the lips, and then looked down at the three kids." Say hello to your daughters and your son."

Sky looked down at the babies and couldn't help but shed a few silent tears of joy. This was like a dream come true to him, being with Bloom, and now having a family of his own with her.

" What should we name them?" Sky then asked looking back at Bloom. She then shrugged before she began to think.

"Hmm, what about Adena, and Azure?" She asked with a smile, those were the only names she could think of off the top of her head. Sky nodded before looking down at his daughter that had strawberry blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He then watched her in silence for a few minutes thinking of a name to come up for her.

"Why don't we name her Ember?" He the finally said with a smile as he carefully picked the baby girl up, who instantly cooed as he did so. Bloom then nodded in response to his question.

"That sounds beautiful sky. Adena, Azure and Ember" She then looked at her newborn kids and smiled, she couldn't believe she was finally a mother, she dreamed of this day and now here it was in front of her.

"Oh yeah Bloom, Riven, Musa and the gang will be here in a few days, I called them all earlier and told them you went into early labor. Thought you would of wanted the girls to know." Sky said with little smile before he handed the children to the maids, so they could clean them up and dress them in warm cloths.

"So little one, how does it feel to be a parent so far?" King Oritel asked as he had a arm around his wife, both looking at Bloom and Sky with smiles as big as a crescent moon at night.

"It's still feels like a dream really" Bloom admitted, it all happened so quickly, she had stumick pains, and not long later her water broke, and the maids and Daphne rushed her up to the bedroom. She then looked at Sky who she could sense was feeling nervous about being a new father.

"Sky honey, you will be a amazing father to them, don't worry" She sad reassuringly with a smile. Sky then smirked back at her.

"You will be a amazing mother too Bloom." He said still holding the smile and he snuggled up to her thus bloom giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two (few months later)**

Bloom sighed as she sat on her throne with sky, addressing the daily royal duties and the needs of their

people. She wanted the day to end so she could go spend time with her little darlings, right now Daphne was over with her husband watching the triplets for them. Finally what seemed like forever the two were free to go see their kids. Once they got there they chuckled at the sight.

Daphne and her husband playing with the 7 month olds, who were giggling and cooing away with big smiles on their faces. Sky was the first to go over and scooped up Ember and held her in the air above his head looking up at her, thus hearing her giggle with glee. He couldn't help but chuckle and smile himself, baby's smiling and giggling were strongly contagious and not even a king himself could resist it.

"Hows my little fire ember doing today huh?" He said to Ember as he then held her properly in his arms, he didn't know why, but something felt special about her, but he didn't know why. Bloom who was holding Azure to her chest looked at the clock and quietly cursed to herself.

" Sky Stella and the others will be here soon for a visit, we need to get ready." She said as she hurried off to get a change of cloths for her and the kids. Sky smiled to himself, Bloom always seemed to be in a hurry lately but she was still her self, and there was nothing he would want to change.

After what was about a hour of getting the kids and them ready, did Stella and the others show up, with their kids in tow. Musa seemed to have a bit of trouble getting her son to come in.

"Come on Rythem honey, mommy and daddy are going to be in there with you too, you already been here once." She said trying to reassure her son it was okay. She didn't know why but he had always been really shy around others. Riven then sighed shaking his head.

" If you come in daddy will let you ride on his shoulders." He said trying to con him into going into the palace. Rythem then went wide eyed with a big smile and ran in stopping in front of his dad and jumped up and down almost yelling uppy over and over again. Riven and Musa both chuckled and he picked his son up setting him down on his shoulders.

" Hey girls nice to see you again" Bloom said with a chuckle as she hugged her friends, some whom were pregnant with their first of second child. Bloom blinked when she seen Musa

" Oh my musa you gotten way bigger since the last time I saw you, how far along are you now?" She asked with a smile. Musa smiled rubbing her stomic through her dress.

" She's due any day now actually" She responded before smiling up at riven who actually smiled back. The group had noticed since they started having a family he had been smiling more often then when they were in high school together.

Timmy and Helia and Stella's sons were too busy running around the ballroom area playing a game of tag. They seemed to love hanging out together while Rythem still was a bit shy. Riven then went over and placed him on the floor.

" Why don't you make some new friends bud, they won't hurt ya, they just want to play, see" He said pointing at the three 3 and 4 year olds who were still playing tag. Rythem shook his head, his magenta like coloured hair swaying as he did so. He had his fathers hair but it was long about to his shoulders. Just then did a dark blue haired boy, one of the three that were playing tag walked up to him with a kind smile.

"My name's Herald, want to play tag with us?" He asked in a gentle kind voice, followed by another smile. Rythem then blinked coming out of hiding and slowly walked over to him and suddenly nodded "s-sure my name's Rythem" He answered in a shy voice before Herald took his hand and they both ran back to join the other boys.

Musa and Flora chuckled and looked at one another.

" I sense a strong friendships going to form between those two." Flora said wit a chuckle before she looked over at Helia and Riven who blinked before smiling a bit.

Soon Daphne came out with the maids holding the three 7 month olds and the rest of the winx instantly gooed over them.

"Oh my stars their so adorbs bloom!" Stella said with a big smile, she was only about4 months along in her pregnancy and was looking forward to holding a baby of her own again. Brandon chuckled and looked at sky shaking his head, Stella was one of a kind.

Later that night everyone went off to bed, the winx were going to stay a few nights and help as much as they could while staying there. They new bloom and sky were kind of having a hard time keeping things in order with three baby's crawling around and possibly getting lost.

"So my queen, what do you think of today?" Sky asked as he laid in bed under the covers beside bloom who was cuddling up to him. " Oh it was lovely, to see the winx and the boys again, and their children. Good to know their have friends before they go to school when their older." She replied with a smile. Not long after they fell asleep did they hear a loud crash and the scream of the three maids from the babies rooms, Bloom and Sky instantly woke up and ran to the nursery along with the rest of the specialists and some of the winx who could run at the time.

To their shock there floating above the cribs were the trix, and in Darcy's arms was Ember, crying loudly.

"Give her back you witches!" Sky yelled as he drawed his sword the rest of the specialists by his side, also drawing their weapons.

" I wouldn't attack king sky, unless you want your darling baby girl to get hurt in the crossfire." Icy said with a chuckle as she looked over at Darcy who was holding her. Sky cursed to himself, he couldn't attack Darcy or he could possibly hurt Ember in the process.

" Yeah well we can still fight you and stormy!" Aisha yelled as she used her power to hit Stormy causing her to go flying backwards out a window. Soon after that did a short and not successful fight break out between icy stormy, and the specialists, thus ending with them fleeing with ember. Bloom fell to her knees instantly crying, and heart broken, Daphne on her knees by her little sister hugging her, trying to calm her down.

" Mark my words" Sky said as he looked out the window that the trix fled out of.

" I will find you witches and get my daughter back. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

(16 years passed)

"Mom, Midnight keeps touching my things!" Ember yelled as she shoved her sister away from her Dresser. She hated having to share a room with her annoying older sister, who was quite frankly a bitch.

" Midnight how many times must I tell you to get along with your sister!" Darcy yelled as he stormed into the bed room her hands glowing with her dark powers. Midnight blinked before quickly sitting back down on her bed, she didn't like dealing with her mom when she was on her bad side.

" Anyway Ember dear" Darcy said, it was still hard for her to hold up the scam that she was Embers mother. The reason they kept her alive, was that they sensed she was really powerful, maybe more powerful then her mother. They thought maybe if they brought her up to be a witch they could, use her against the winx and finish them once and for all.

" Today's your first day at cloud tower dear, you don't want to be late now do you?" She said as she basically shoved Embers suitcases into her hands and fixed embers hair. Ember sighed and nodded, she new this day was coming and here it was, having to go to the same school as Midnight and her cousins, who always seemed to like picking on her. Soon after both the girls were ready did Darcy use a magic spell which transported them inside cloud tower.

Ember looked around at all the new witches, and older ones, she didn't know why but the place gave her the creeps, but she wasn't going to let it show. She knew if she chickens out her mother would get really mad at her.

" Now don't start any damn fights with her midnight, I don't need to hear griffon ranting and raving about you to me again." She said before vanishing. Great now she was alone with her annoying sister, and her even more annoying cousins.

 ********Mean while at Alfia********

" Here we are" Stella said as the door of the owl opened revealing that the winx and their kids were at Alfia. The boys had come too since they were going to go to red fountain a bit earl to get their rooms set up.

"Oh this looks awesome!" Star said as she practicly ran out the door thus pushing past her older brother.

" Hey star watch it you're not the only one here ya know" Dominic said as he and Luna both crossed their arms looking at their little sister. Brandon couldn't help but chuckle, Star was just like her mother big time.

"Digit, code you girls ready?" Timmy asked as he and Techna turned to look at their daughters who were too busy messing around on their phones, playing some sort of game.

" Girls, put those away there's a time for that but it's not now" Techna then said in her motherly tone, which made the girls quickly shove their phones into their pockets and quickly get up. Herald being the nice older brother, offered to carry his sisters things for them.

"Come on Melody you're not chicken are ya" Rythem teased as he stood in front of his little sister who was looking quite nervous. Melody then glared at him and pouted.

" I am not chicken! You Jerk!" he yelled as she pushed him aside and finally went outside grumbling to herself. Musa sighed shaking her head and looked at Riven.

" She's got your attitude that's for sure.." She said as she crossed her arms looking at their son who was blinking.

Bloom sighed sadly as she watched Azure and Adena leave the vehicle also.

"If only Ember was here, she would be going to Alfea too." Sky then looked at her before giving her a hug.

" We will find her bloom I promises you, and I never break a promise. "

" But we been looking for 16 years sky, where could she be that we can't find her?"

" The Trix have her some where I bet" Musa then chimed in placing a hand on Blooms shoulder. She could only imagine what sky and bloom were going though, but they were all their for them.

"Hey Rythem how are ya doing with you know? Ya parents divorcing and all" Azure asked after they dropped their sisters things off and headed on their way to red fountain. Rythem sighed and shrugged, since his father broke up with his mother, he had been more rebel, acting out, causing fights, giving more attitude to his parents. Didn't help that Riven was not around as much as he would of liked him to be.

" Nana and Melody are taking it harder though, they broke up when they were really little." he said before Heralds arm warped around his shoulders.

"Don't worry , we're here for you if you need us." He said in his usual soft voice, which made Rythem blush.

" Thanks Herald, that's something I'd like to hear from you guys. You been there by my side since I could remember really." Rythem said with a smile, they all were quite close, friends they have been since a young young age.

******* The next day*********

Back at Cloud Tower Ember was in her evil incantations class, listening to the teacher, who was quite frankly boring her. Bad enough all the teachers there were watching her and her sister and cousins every move, since the Trix were their parents and all. She sighed as she looked out the window beside her, she couldn't help but shake this feeling, deep down inside that she didn't belong at cloud tower. Bad enough she did get teased a lot by her sister, cousins and most of the student population at the school.

Finally after what seemed like hours, the class ended and she was free to leave the school for the day. She was thinking of going to Magix maybe do a little shopping and clear her head of the thoughts she was having about not belonging. Just then she saw her sister midnight walking up to her with Electra, Onyx, Chrimson and kesa at tow, all sporing evil grins.

"Oh great just what I need..." Ember muttered under her breath as the group of troublesome witches stopped in front of her, crossing their arms. Just that Midnight pulled out a Golden crown from her bag she had and waved it at Ember.

" well princess, finally realized you don't belong here with us witches eh?" she then said with a chuckle before tossing the tiara crown at her thus Ember thumbing quickly to catch it.

" You were really adopted by my mom, not because she loves you or anything, her and my aunts actually hate your guts and wanted to kill you. " She said as she was examining her dark purple nails. " They kept you because they could sense some kind of strong power inside you. I dono what they sensed because you don't got a damn evil bone in your fucking body let alone a strong one. Hell I saw you during fighting class, you chicken away when ever someone try's hitting you with a spell."

Ember looked down at the crown and blinked, it felt and looked oddly familiar, just then did she get a quick flash back of a blonde young man and a red haired young lady smiling down at her. Wait they were a king and queen, they had crowns on. Just as the vision came, it vanished leaving her a bit dazed.

" Hey earth to ditz head" Kesa said with a laugh, Ember hated her the most, growing up when Stormy had to reluctantly baby sit her, Kesa would literally fight her, course Stormy would get mad making it seem like she cared, but looking back she really didn't none of them did.

" W-what ever I'm going to Magix see you later" Ember said though gritted teeth as she practically stormed out the door and flew off to the town, to get always from everything that just happened and to think about the crown she had gotten. She had a hard time seeing that she was adopted at first, but she was starting to realize, she was nothing like her dad mom and midnight. Compared to them, she was as nice as a fairy, whom she was told to hate for no particular reason.


End file.
